The wild Beating Heart
by ChesireCatHeba
Summary: Rivallie a young Omega lived his hole life outside the Wall and survied for his own and never meet a titan (because those douchbags were only by the wall) he is wild and free and never listen to anyone and don t bow to anyone then the wind, because the Wind leads him to new adventures as places to hunt and a surive. Thank big time my Beta Lil' Dark, read her storys they amazing!
1. Prologe

Prologue

The sun slowly rose to the sky, pushing the dark blue night away so it could make way for bright colours, before they merged to show a clear sky with white fluffy clouds. The wind gently played with raven black hair, slightly brushing in his blue eyes which were fixated upon the rising sun. He gave a light shrug and a shake of his head to get his hair from his eyes, before he turned away from the sun and looked at his loyal companion. The dark brown horse, with white fur on the edges of each hoof, looked back at him. The white fur looked like socks, each a little higher than the other. A pale hand stroked the brown fur, before going through the black and golden coloured mane. He spoke to the horse, so quietly only the creature could hear him, but he saw the ears twitch at his words and the majestic beast gave a soft whinny in answer.

He gave a soft smile, before placing a foot in the stirrup and hoisting himself up in the saddle. He stroked the elegant neck of the horse again, giving one last look at the sun, before he pressed his heels into the horse's belly. "Mitsuzõ, go", he whispered and the animal gave an instant reaction at the call of its name, which meant Moonlight or just Moon. The hooves drummed upon the grassy ground, the wind following the duo towards places never seen before.

The young male, aged 22, wore a blue shirt above loose leather pants in a cream colour and dark brown leather boots. A hunting knife was secured to a golden brown leather belt around his waist, the silver belt buckle glistering in the early sunlight. A large sword had been secured to a belt around his torso, the weight of the weapon heavy upon his back, but also comfortable in a safe-feeling kind of way. His pale skin was like the moon and he wouldn't gain a tan, even though he had already spend his whole life beneath the sun; fighting to survive. His raven hair would blow into his face as the wind played with it, the black bangs would sometimes obscure the sight from his light blue eyes, the colour of the sky above them.

His name? Rivaille, the one with the untamed heart. The one who travelled the world and went where the wind brought him and his only companion Mitsuzõ. Rivaille's heart leaped at the sound of hooves drumming on the earthen ground as they rode towards new places. Nobody would catch him, nobody could. His wild heart was free and would always remain so, still... Mitsuzõ slowed to a trot as the ground around them filled with corpses. Light blue eyes looked around at giant skeletons already melting to ashes, the smell that of a hundred sewers. Mitsuzõ whinnied softly, the uncomfortable thick cloud of death eating away at their nerves.

They halted in front of stone walls on either side of their road. Rivaille felt his skin crawl as the wind continued to push him towards the walls, which emitted the feeling of being unwanted. It felt like a cage to him and he would never be caged. Nobody would hold him, his heart was free. He was free.

Still, the wind pushed him towards new places. This time however, as their day of travelling nearly concluded, it was towards a cage in the form of a big ass wall.


	2. Chapter 2Chapter 1: Stepping inside the

Chapter 1: Stepping inside the cage and follow the wind.

Rivaille let Mitsuzõ stand still on their spot, staring at the walls, feeling how the wind made them drift towards them. He snorted softly, shaking his head with a soft growl deep in his throat. His mind was torn between listening to the wind that guided him and the cage before him. He wouldn't be caught. He wouldn't become like those in cages became, fed by owners until he couldn't move. Beaten so hard he wouldn't be able to remember his own name. Mitsuzõ snorted loud and bucked, turning away from the walls and ready to run, but Rivaille gripped the reigns and calmed his friend.

Gently he stroked the brown neck, his companion giving him another snort, before he turned his light blue eyes towards the walls. The wind pushed him once more and he narrowed his eyes. The wind wouldn't exactly push him towards a cage without meaning to, would it? It had always given him new places to see, new adventures to have... why would this wall be any different? "Let's go", he whispered. "Let's see what the wind wishes to show us". Rivaille pressed his heels against Mitsuzõ's belly again and the horse let himself be coaxed into a gallop. They went down the hill, following the way the wind wanted them to go. They passed the main entrance of the walls, but they continued to follow his path. Then, suddenly, the walls swept to the side, revealing large green fields filled with colourful flowers.

The wind brushed against his cheek gently, before he let Mitsuzõ go into a trot when an old building came into view. The walls were like a cage to this building, though it looked trashed as if someone had wanted to destroy the building with force. Tracing the landscape with his eyes, he let his friend halt as he stared at the corpse of a giant. With his tongue he wet his dry lips as he gazed back at the house, wondering where the owners had gone to or if they had even been able to get away. Rivaille concluded they had been eaten, before he watched the setting sun and how the colours decorated the sky. He gazed at another broken building and steered Mitsuzõ towards it, before he got off his friend's back when they reached it. Deciding it would be good enough for the night, Rivaille led the horse into the building. He took the saddle and bridle off and fed the animal.

Once he was done, he made a fire for himself with the broken wood he found around the building. With a small pot and some leftover meat he made a thin stew, the evidence of him needing to hunt again. If he was lucky, he would be able to kill a deer tomorrow or some rabbit, but for now this was all he had. The wind would guide him surely towards new food as he could also use the fur to repair his saddle and make new clothes. Summer was slowly drawing to a close and the autumn and winter could be very cold.

Lying a fur blanket on the ground, Rivaille laid down and watched the fire for a moment longer. He wondered why he rarely met any of his kind. He knew there were still plenty of Omega's like himself, but Alpha's were rare. Even more rare now it seemed. Nuzzling the fur blanket gently, he closed his eyes, wondering for just a moment where the wind would lead him, before he fell asleep.

Corporal Levi Ackermann checked the 3d manover for gas, before he looked at his horse and made sure his blades were in order. He mounted his horse and looked out over his squad, one which he would lead as their strongest human Alpha. His squad consisted out of Hanjo Zoe, a crazy but very smart lab rat, a four-eyed Beta Mikasa who was second in strength next to him, an Alpha-female named Sasha with a big appetite and Connie, an omega who acted stupid but was secretly brilliant with a bald head. There were more, but they were the elites of the elites. They had won the war against the Titans and there were no more, but still... After a year, they would still check and they would still fight if necessary. For now, they helped with rebuilding the villages, but still the fear was there. There were a lot of Alphas nowadays, forming a problem as Omega's were scarce. Those who had been captured were treated like slaves, even though they were treasures. Those within Levi's watches were treated as such.

Once his squad was ready he set out. He would seek out people, he would hunt Titan's and he would help rebuilding villages if needed be.

Rivaille woke at the first beams of sunlight streaming through the broken house. He had slept peacefully and he stretched as he yawned. Mitsuzõ shook his head, snorting loud as his companion woke, before he let himself be saddled. A soft nose was pressed against Rivaille's cheek, the horse snorting softly and a small smile made it on pale lips.

"Goodmorning to you to, my friend", Rivaille whispered, before he led Mitsuzõ out of the broken building where he mounted him. The wind blew in his face and he followed its path as he set his friend into a quick canter. The day greeted him, but Rivaille's only mission was to find out more about the walls surrounding him as the wind led him passed them.

Note: Thanks alot to my Beta Lil ´ Dark please read her storys they amazing!


End file.
